Undeniable Attraction
by ginger67
Summary: Lydia though she knew what she wanted and that was Jordan Parrish. She knew that he felt a draw to her knowing it wouldn't be long until he did something about it. But there's another someone who might just have a chance this time as well. Lydia tries to sort through her feelings of grief as the boys approach her. M for future chapters. Between s3 and the beginning of s4.


**Hey you guys! this is my first time publishing something on here so cut me a little slack. I would love for y'all to review and give any suggestions or constructive criticism on what i could change to make it better! I'm not sure if i'll continue writing this one, but we'll see after what you guys think:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Undeniable Attraction<strong>

Crazy things were always happening at Beacon Hills, as it was a beacon to all of the supernatural. The Banshee was always there to find or predict the dead. The werewolves, werecoyote, werejaguar, berserkers among other supernatural beings roam around the town. Some protecting it, other choosing to destroy it. They had finally reach a point where they could relax some and try to forget all that had happened.

Lydia was still at the top of her class, a bright and beautiful strawberry-blonde woman that knew how to sass someone just right. She had the appearance of a goddess and a shell around her that others would see her as strong capable being and that Lydia had everything together. She was the ultimate genius. And very helpful in all of the 'peculiar cases' as the police would call it. But there was a side of her that only a few had seen though, the side with all of the overwhelming sadness of losing her best friend, something she felt she was guilty of. The side where she was vulnerable and would open up, even if just for a second. Just to get a glimpse of what it's like to live inside of her thoughts, what torments her at night and follows her during the day.

When you come in contact with Deputy Jordan Parrish it felt as if you were in a dream. He was definitely something to look at with the body of a man who had been in the military, well defined muscles, broad shoulders, bulging biceps, hazel eyes that seem to see right into you, and brown hair quiff styled. Parrish does has more qualities than just his looks. He has a firm but clam voice, he was humorous and sometimes sarcastic at all of the right moments that make you burst out laughing. He might still be relatively new here but had been filled in for the most of the unusual things that happen around Beacon Hills. He does keep his eyes open and more than he cares to admit, they land on Lydia Martin. She was young, beautiful, and had everything going her way after she graduated high school. The kind of girl that Parrish would date if he was younger or she was older. He felt that it was wrong thinking of a minor as someone he could and might have feeling for. But that doesn't seem to stop him.

It was kind of like a ritual that Lydia will visit Allison's grave once or twice a week to fill her in on what was happening and to tell her how much she missed her. Lydia was sitting on the ground hugging her jacket as she tried to start speaking.

"Hey Allison, it's me Lydia I..."

Words seemed to fail her as she tried to summon words to her mouth to speak to her dead friend. "I just wanted to tell that everyone has been doing ok... we're all trying to find a way to cope with you... you know... gone. I really wish you were here with me right now so I could talk to you in person and I could hug you and tell you how much I've missed you. I feel like it's my fault that you're gone..."

Tears started to well in Lydia's eyes and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Things have been really quiet around Beacon Hills and it's nice but also terrifying as fuck because we never know when the ball might drop again. We're all trying to settle and relax a little like of preparing in a way."

Lydia got up and turns to go back to her car just to start driving. She liked to do that because it calmed her down in a way just to drive endless miles paying attention to the road and not her thoughts storming around in her head.

She got in her car and took off out of the cemetery and after hours she found her way back to a coffee shop off of the main road. Lydia didn't recall meaning to come this way she just let her hands drive. She got out, since hey what the hell; you drove to a coffee shop you might as well get something. Walking inside her eyes fell upon a man standing confident and tall with short brown hair, a light blue shirt and jeans facing away from her. She walked so she stood behind him in line to get her mocha double shot espresso latte. This was her favorite drink simply because it kept her awake and away from the nightmares that tried to overtake her.

The man suddenly turned around, Lydia's eyes widened as she saw that it was Deputy Parrish. She had never seen him without his uniform on and it surprised her. It felt like she hadn't gone to the cemetery and felt all of the overwhelming emotions. It simply ceased to exist.

Parrish did a small double take that Lydia barely saw and said, "Hello Ms. Martin." He was still slightly turned towards her seeming as though he still wished to continue the conversation.

"Please, call me Lydia." She didn't like being called that, it made her feel too old. She was eyeing his clothing still stunned at how well the t-shirt fit him just right so you could see how his biceps seemed to want to burst out of the shirt and his stomach screamed abs.

"Ok,_ Lydia_, what brings you here?"

Lydia noticed how he emphasized her name. Maybe seeing how it felt on his tongue? Whatever it was she liked how Parrish's face seemed so smug.

Parrish looked at her really looked at her. _Damn, was she gorgeous_, he thought as she studied her face from all of the slight curves and to the dimples he so loved. Her eyes almost sized him up in a way, he thought maybe so that he wouldn't think of her as some little girl. _Trust me Lydia, I don't._ She was wearing one of her signature floral dresses, a light cardigan, and black flats with nude pantyhose despite how cold it was he knows she was going to look good no matter what.

Only a couple of seconds passed after she replied saying simply, "to get coffee. It's a coffee shop right?" Lydia added sass to it, since that's what she does best. Parrish felt a little dumb, they were at a coffee shop why the hell would you be there if you didn't get something to drink.

"Why are you here Deputy Parrish?" She smiled mischievously. Wow, she's teasing me now.

Parrish raised an eyebrow at her trying to seem superior to her, she didn't bat an eyelash.

"You can call me Jordan, I'm off duty right now. But right when the uniforms back on it's Deputy Parrish again." Lydia smiled a I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smiled and nodded. "And I'm buying coffee too as it just so happens." He smirked at her.

_Was he flirting with me or is it my imagination?_ Lydia wondered. _Well two can play at that game._

"Well Jordan, what are you going to buy?" She asked.

"Black coffee."

"Lame." She said bluntly, but in the nice Lydia way no one could deny. Jordan raised his eyebrow again at her_. Damn, that's one sexy eyebrow._

"I don't remember asking you what you thought about my coffee choices Lydia." She could tell he was trying to look serious but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. It probably could have worked on someone else but Lydia was too good at reading body language. Knowing full well that he was trained to know the same thing. Now he was trying to tease her. The table had turned and she knew that they were just playing along. She mimicked trying to seem as though she felt bad for what she had said and tried to look hurt.

Just as she was about to reply he was next in line to order. Jordan turned and ordered his black coffee, then looked back at Lydia and said, "what would you like?"

Such a gentleman, on force and off. She like normal off duty Parrish.

"Large mocha double shot of espresso latte." Lydia told the tall blonde woman behind the counter who seemed to not even notice her. Finally looking down she finished and looked up doe-eyed at Parrish telling him how much the cost was then asking for him name so they would know it was their drinks. "Parrish." He smiled politely giving her the money as she gave him the receipt and flashed him a smiley that Lydia was assuming was supposed to dazzle him. He again smiled politely then turned to Lydia and from the small of her back he guided her over to the other counter. She felt almost ablaze with his touch not wanting him to stop. For a split second too long to be friendly he hesitantly removed his hand. Jordan felt drawn to her and didn't want to stop touching but he only felt it was appropriate to.

He looked down at his receipt and noticed a phone number scribbled on it and could only assume that it was from the blonde woman at the register. Trying to let Lydia not see with it was he put it in his back pocket. But Lydia who never missing anything , saw the receipt and she went to grasp it out of his back pocket despite him not wanting her to see it.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing he grabbed her hand as it had just gone in his pocket. Both of them momentarily surprised, froze. Lydia with her hand in Jordan's back pocket while Jordan had grabbed her hand in the mist of it. Time seemed to slow as they looked at each other. She felt that his ass was nice and firm and he could feel her hand cupping his ass trying to get the receipt. Time sped back up and he removed her hand with the paper she was trying to read.

Parrish turned a slight tent of pink while Lydia wasn't even phased as she looked down at the writing. He gaped at her wondering why she didn't seem to blush. As he thought about it a little more at the times he had seen her in situations he would have thought to be embarrassed in her face just looked normal.

She looked up at him to still see him blushing and thought how young he looked and smiled like nothing had happened.

"You seem to have an admirer Jordan," Lydia winked at him. "What are you going to do the digits?"

"Nothing, she's not the person who caught my eye." Locking eyes with her before realizing his mistake he grabbed his coffee that was on the counter and hastily saying good-bye to Lydia before hauling ass out the door.

Lydia's mouth hung open for a moment as she was still holding the piece of paper in her hand. Taking her latte and throwing the receipt in the trash she walked out of the coffee shop and got into her car.

She sat there for a minute memorizing everything that had just happened, still stunned at what he had said. No one ever stuns Lydia Martin.

The Deputy drove in his car mentally yelling at himself that that was a stupid move. He didn't even mean for it to slip, it just kind of happened! Parrish was trying to remember what Lydia's reaction was. Was she Surprised? Disgusted? Happy? _Dammit! You are a cop, you were trained to read body language. Ok, just try to remember what her body language was like_. He remembered Lydia's body angled towards him, eyes always focused on him, the way she reacted when he touched her, or when she touched him on his ass, how she gradually got closer to Parrish. Those were good signs he tried to reassure himself. But he had to remind himself that she was still a minor and that it would be too ridiculous and inappropriate for him to pursue Lydia.

Jordan felt like he was back in high school, crushing on the popular girl.

She had such a hold on him that he just couldn't resist.


End file.
